blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusher/Gallery
Episodes |-|Season 1= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Blaze of Glory File:S1E3 Crusher brags about the piston.png|The Driving Force File:S1E4 Crusher's broken exhaust pipe.png|Tool Duel S1E5 Give me the tires.png|The Bouncy Tires S1E6 The crab pinches Crusher again.png|Epic Sail S1E7 Crusher about to deploy an invention.png|Stuntmania! S1E8 Crusher thinks of another idea.png|The Jungle Horn S1E9 Crusher "Help each other and share".png|The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 Pie hits Crusher in the face.png|Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Truckball Team-Up S1E12 Crusher cuddles the toy truck.png|The Mystery Bandit S1E13 Crusher "I'm hiding".png|Gasquatch! S1E14 Crusher sings as he plays the accordion.png|Truck Rangers S1E15 Crusher sees the mud on his fender.png|Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 Crusher hits the ground.png|Zeg and the Egg S1E17 Crusher sees the cloud shaped like glasses.png|Runaway Rocket S1E18 Crusher lassos his tire by accident.png|Cattle Drive S1E19 Crusher arrives at the Dragon Island Duel.png|Dragon Island Duel S1E20 Crusher in his pit cooking.png|Sneezing Cold |-|Season 2= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud again.png|Fired Up! S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Dino Dash S2E3 Crusher scared to see the "big hairy monster".png|Truck or Treat! S2E4-5 Kissing Bear starts smooching Crusher.png|Race to the Top of the World S2E6 Crusher finally finds his present.png|Monster Machine Christmas S2E7 Sir Crusher standing confused.png|Knight Riders S2E8 Crusher about to fire himself.png|Darington to the Moon! S2E9 Crusher and Slop "He's a cheating pig".png|Piggy 500 S2E10 Crusher lifting a weight.png|Spark Bug S2E11 Crusher eats his ice cream.png|Five Alarm Blaze S2E12 Crusher about to use the remote.png|Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 Crusher starts digging.png|Treasure Track S2E14 Crusher still zooming out of control.png|Rocket Ski Rescue S2E15 Crusher "To lead a parade".png|Dinosaur Parade S2E17 Crusher turns the sign around.png|Race to Eagle Rock S2E18 Robo-cloud drops a waffle on Crusher.png|Sky Track S3E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|The Wishing Wheel S2E20 Crusher "Now you listen to me".png|Pickle Power |-|Season 3= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Crusher digging a tunnel.png|Dinocoaster S3E2 Crusher "I'm gonna take a break".png|The Hundred Mile Race S3E3 Crusher after slipping on ice.png|The Polar Derby S3E4 Crusher finds a "sandwich".png|Light Riders S3E5 Crusher "Slow down so I can catch you!".png|Catch That Cake! S3E6 Crusher gets the carrot again.png|The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 Crusher doesn't need instructions.png|Mega Mud Robot S3E8 Crusher shocked to see the chicken.png|Knighty Knights S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Toucan Do It! S3E11 Crusher begins to stumble.png|Falcon Quest S3E12 Crusher is up really high.png|The Big Ant-venture S3E13 Crusher prepares to deploy a cheat.png|Ready, Set, Roar! S3E14 Shocked Crusher through the window.png|The Great Animal Crown S3E15 Tow Truck Crusher.png|Tow Truck Tough S3E16 Crusher excited to find the golden treasure chest.png|Race for the Golden Treasure S3E17 Crusher saying Let's Blaze.png|Need for Blazing Speed S3E18 Crusher steps up to the tire making machine.png|Fast Friends S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Raceday Rescue S3E20 Crusher spills oil.png|Defeat the Cheat |-|Season 4= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Crusher starts juggling.png|The Chicken Circus! S4E2 Crusher realizes the baby bottle.png|The Pickle Family Campout S4E3 Yelly sandwich yells at Crusher.png|Robot Power S4E4 Cement pours on top of Crusher.png|Breaking the Ice S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Robots to the Rescue S4E6 Crusher tries to balance the food.png|The Super-Size Prize S4E7 Crusher being spun around.png|T-Rex Trouble No Screenshot.png|Meatball Mayhem No Screenshot.png|Robots in Space No Screenshot.png|Ninja Blaze No Screenshot.png|Power Tires! Shorts, promos and other media Meet Crusher promo Crusher passing racers.png Meet Crusher promo Crusher "Me first!".png Crusher character promo.png|Crusher's promotional title card on Nick Jr. Meet Crusher promo Crusher losing his balance.png Meet Crusher promo Pickle sees Crusher in the mud.png Physical appearances Designs S1E3 Crusher ID.png|Crusher's Season 1-3 design in The Driving Force S4E3 Crusher ID.png|Crusher's Season 3-present design in Robot Power Forms S3E12 Crusher dragonfly ID.png|'Dragonfly' The Big Ant-venture S3E12 Crusher stilt bug ID.png|'Stilt bug' The Big Ant-venture S3E12 Crusher stink beetle ID.png|'Stink beetle' The Big Ant-venture Outfits S1E14 Crusher Truck Ranger ID.png|'Truck Rangers uniform' Truck Rangers S2E13 Crusher pirate outfit ID.png|'Pirate outfit' Treasure Track S3E6 Crusher cowboy ID.png|'Cowboy outfit' The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E13 Crusher cheetah costume ID.png|'"Cheating" cheetah costume' Ready, Set, Roar! S2E13 Crusher second pirate outfit ID.png|'Second pirate outfit' Race for the Golden Treasure Miscellaneous Stock art Crusher-thumb.jpg Crusher.jpg Crusher and Pickle.jpg Concept art Monster Machine race cars lineup art.jpg Crusher pizza plane concept art.jpg|Concept art for Crusher's pizza plane, an unused invention. Merchandise Videos and online Crusher Nickelodeon logo.png Blaze and the Monster Machines 1000 Facebook Fans photo.jpg Blazing speed.png Index S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud again.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E11 Crusher eats his ice cream.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Crusher digging a tunnel.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E11 Crusher begins to stumble.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Crusher starts juggling.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries